Secrets of the Soul
by Elendil2
Summary: Morgana le Fay from the King Arthur myths- is it just me that thinks she must be grossely misrepresented? Well, even so, this is just my relation of the King Arthur myths, from Morgana's point of view.
1. Prelude

My name is Morganha. Once I was just a normal person, with hopes and dreams just like any normal person. Silly dreams, ones which seemed easy to achieve at the time, yet somehow when they were right in front of me, I failed to clasp them tight enough and they escaped. Some say that this is like they fell off the side of a cliff away from me. I would say that it was me who fell. Looking back, at the time I would never have believed what I could and have become, although whether I would have said this through awe or disgust eludes me even now. To have a hand in the fate of a nation was far beyond anything I could have ever have dreamed about, blasphemous thoughts that a woman could have any sort of power would have found me punished. But now I am weary, of pretending, of being strong, of taking mortal destiny within my hands, and wish to sleep. Yet this story must be told, for it is the story of the shaping of a nation, the making of a hero, and the girl who enslaved a King. This is my tale. 


	2. Acceptance

All these characters may or may not have exited; their role is debatable. Therefore, I do not think I have to put a disclaimer here, correct me if I am wrong. All the characters belong to me?  
  
Author's note- the story is told from Morganha's point of view at the time that it is happening, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
'Witch of a girl!'  
The words rang in my ears as I fled from the sight of the Holy Mother. Curses and tears were flooding as freely as each other from me, each gasp for air during my sobs brought forth a torrent of curses each more violent and meaningful than the last. I threw myself at the wall and beat at it with my fists. I have no idea how long I pounded in my despair, yet when sheer exhaustion overcame my body I collapsed to the floor, and for the first time my tortured mind noticed the agony in my hands. Blood flowed freely from countless cuts and grazes on my battered hands, making a red channel across my floor, leaving their mark on the white sheet that comprised my bed. Looking at it, watching the hypnotic trail made me realise how futile my actions were. There were plenty of people ready and willing to bring me down to my knees in pain and despair, I was only making their task easier by breaking myself first. It was surprising how quickly my mind clasped hold of this idea, took it firm within it's grasp and vowed to hold on forever. I had made an error in allowed the Holy Mother to see me with my emotions in view; cursing myself under my breath, I made a sacred promise to myself upon my life that this would never happen again. Rising, I wiped the tears from my eyes, then set about shredding my bed-sheet to bind my hands, each rip made my resolution stronger. As the eve wore by I heard the call to evening mass yet ignored it, the blackness in my heart that had called me since the day of my birth took over, mutating my consciousness into a pit of darkness that eclipsed anything I had ever felt before. I swore an oath that I would have vengeance on those who wronged me and cared not. The evil spirits that had fought for control of my soul from the day that I was born ran rampant through my body, burning white pain lashing through my senses as I fell to the floor and screaming in an agony that I was sure would lead me to the Realms of the Dead.  
After what seemed like an eternity, I rose. The room was cloaked in darkness, the small window near the ceiling failed to let through even its usual meagre light. I moved slowly, checking after each movement for any remnants of pain in my limbs, but there was no trace of the searing pain that had engulfed me so short a time before.   
I crept slowly out into the corridor, there was no sign of any other Sister around, and I swept out of the doorway, my habit swishing behind me in the silence of the night. I reached the outer door without meeting another soul. The door was always locked at night, yet even as I reached out my hand to push it open, I knew it would be unlocked, giving me free passage. Stepping out into the cool night, I could see my breath on the air, and looked up at the moon. The sounds of night surrounded me...the owl, the fox, the badger. As I stood, still as a lifeless stature, I fully felt the change in myself, and for the first time, I knew that my future would not be the bleak life of the convent nun.... 


End file.
